Sens of Pain and Love
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Ils avaient tous des visions différentes les uns des autres. Certains étaient le centre de l'univers de plusieurs personnes tandis que d'autres souhaitaient simplement rester dans l'ombre. Recueil d'OS de tailles variées.


**Me revoilà sur le fandom après un moment d'absence avec ce petit recueil d'OS.**

**Cet OS est surtout centré sur Levi et la vision qu'il porte sur Lacie. ****Pourquoi avoir choisi Levi ? Parce qu'il est présent dans le dernier chapitre et que ça m'a rappelé son "expérience" avec Lacie.**

* * *

**Titre : Le centre de leur vie**

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.**

**Personnages principaux de l'OS : Levi, Lacie et en fond, Jack et Oswald. **

**Rating : K+**

* * *

**Le centre de leur vie**

Des rayons de lumière éclairaient une pièce sombre où une jeune femme dormait tranquillement dans un grand lit aux draps en soie. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations, son souffle était régulier et brisait doucement le silence de la chambre. Rien ne laissait présager la présence de quelqu'un et pourtant, un homme la regardait dormir dans un calme absolu, ses yeux bleus restant fixés sur la silhouette féminine enroulée dans les draps. Il détaillait le visage serein de celle avec qui il avait partagé un moment, la nuit précédente. Il admirait ses cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et il attendait patiemment qu'elle se réveillât afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans les iris vermeils qui le fascinaient tant.

Lacie, sœur d'Oswald, le futur chef du clan Baskerville était une enfant maudite à cause de ses yeux rouges. Elle allait bientôt être précipitée dans l'Abysse mais avant sa disparition définitive, Levi avait eu l'idée de faire une expérience. Il avait remarqué que la jeune femme avait un lien très fort avec l'Abysse et il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passerait si des enfants venaient à naître dans la sombre dimension suite à l'envoi de Lacie dans l'Abysse. A son plus grand étonnement, la sœur de son successeur avait accepté son expérience et elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras la nuit précédente, découvrant l'amour avec le chef actuel des Baskerville.

Levi la trouvait toujours aussi enfantine quand elle riait dans les couloirs du manoir ou quand elle venait les déranger pendant des conseils importants. Tous les jours, elle fredonnait une douce mélodie que l'ensemble des Baskerville avait appris à aimer. Quand elle chantait, le temps semblait s'arrêter, sa voix ensorcelait et le désespoir de ses paroles franchissait le cœur de chacun tout en leur redonnant un sentiment d'espérence. A sa façon, Lacie était un rayon de soleil dans le monde obscur des Baskerville, dans la vie de son frère et dans celle de Jack. La jeune femme aux yeux rouges avait cette faculté à réussir à faire sourire tout le monde même dans les pires moments, même alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

Levi savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir beaucoup d'admiration et de curiosité pour la jeune femme. Il connaissait Jack de nom et, grâce à Oswald, il en savait plus sur lui, sur ce troisième héritier de la famille Vessalius. A force de le regarder à chaque fois qu'il venait chez les Baskerville, l'homme aux cheveux blancs avait vu que le blondinet s'attachait peu à peu à Lacie, qu'elle devenait un point d'ancrage pour lui. Elle, l'enfant de l'infortune, la jeune femme liée à une chaine à l'apparence d'un lapin, animal si inoffensif, tout comme elle. Mais elle ne l'était pas autant que ça, il suffisait de la voir danser sous une pluie de sang pour comprendre qu'elle était au centre d'une folie intérieure.

Parfois, le chef des Baskerville se demandait comment Oswald avait fait pour ne pas sombrer à son tour dans le néant obscur de la folie de sa sœur, pour survivre face aux cadavres qu'elle laissait sur son chemin. Il avait fini par comprendre que le futur Glen se reposait sur la présence de sa sœur pour donner un sens à son existence. Avec elle, Oswald était prêt à affronter les regards de tous, la présence de n'importe qui et, pour elle, il aurait pu gravir une montagne ou pénétrer dans l'Abysse pour la sauver. C'était un fort amour fraternel qui les liait, un amour que personne n'aurait dû essayer de détruire. Mais maintenant, alors que Levi allait faire d'Oswald son nouveau réceptacle, ce dernier s'éloignait peu à peu de la seule personne qui faisait son existence.

A elle seule, Lacie représentait le monde pour ces trois hommes. Elle était la sœur d'Oswald, la seule personne capable de comprendre ce qui animait ses sombres pensées. Elle était la sauveuse de Jack, celle qui lui avait tendu une main salvatrice pour le sortir des rues et de sa misère. Elle était le sujet d'expérience de Levi, celle qui lui permettrait de voir si toutes ses hypothèses concernant l'Abysse étaient véridiques ou non. Mais, pour le chef des Baskerville, elle venait de devenir aussi un rayon de lumière dans sa vie de souffrance due à la présence des autres Glen dans son corps et dans son esprit. Lacie était un papillon peu sage qui adorait se brûler les ailes pour aider ses prédateurs.

Là, endormie dans le lit de l'homme aux yeux bleus, elle donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant innocente qui subissait les forces du monde. Et pourtant, elle était loin de ce symbole de pureté qu'elle dégageait en cet instant. Derrière ce masque enfantin se cachait une jeune femme mûre et forte qui savait très bien ce qui l'attendait dans peu de temps. Son destin était tracé depuis sa naissance, depuis qu'elle était apparue dans ce monde avec ses yeux rouges d'enfant de l'infortune. Tous les enfants maudits étaient destinés à mourir, à être traités comme des animaux et, dans son cas, à finir dans l'Abysse pour ne pas importuner le monde dans lequel elle évoluait.

Levi regrettait presque la mort prochaine de Lacie mais il essayait de se ressaisir en se disant qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une simple expérience. Si les choses se passaient comme il le pensait, peut-être reverraient-ils tous les trois la jeune femme ? Jack serait heureux de pouvoir continuer à la serrer dans ses bras en chantant avec elle pendant qu'Oswald les écouterait, un fin sourire aux lèvres, surveillant avec attention cette unique famille qu'il possédait. Et lui, Levi, verrait là une nouvelle façon d'appréhender l'Abysse et Lacie. Elle savait faire tant de choses, il était dommage qu'elle ne soit destinée qu'à une mort douloureuse au sein d'une dimension faite de folie et de vide.

Son expérience était en cours, Levi en avait pris conscience en sachant qu'Oswald envoyait sa sœur dans l'Abysse. L'ancien chef des Baskerville était resté dans un coin reculé de la salle pour assister au « spectacle », le cœur légèrement serré. Le centre de leur vie venait de disparaître sous ses yeux, emportant avec elle tous les espoirs de l'ancien Glen. Il espérait secrètement que son expérience ait marché afin de voir une évolution dans leur monde mais aussi dans l'Abysse. Car il savait que la dimension de cauchemar ne resterait pas inchangée face à la précipitation de Lacie en son sein. Aucun monde ne pouvait rester indemne là où la jeune femme aux yeux vermeils mettait les pieds car elle apportait avec elle son infortune mais aussi sa bonne humeur et sa chanson.

« Until you come, until we close our eyes ». Les dernières paroles de la chanson de Lacie passaient en boucle dans son esprit, en accord avec ses pensées. Il attendait qu'elle revienne et finalement, une chose encore plus étrange était arrivée. Une jeune fille ressemblant étrangement à la sœur d'Oswald avait fait son apparition, le fixant de ses grands yeux violets. Jack, le Glen actuel et Levi étaient restés très surpris face à cette jeune fille mais l'ancien chef avait compris que son expérience avait marché. Lacie avait mis au monde une enfant dans l'Abysse, une enfant qui était la leur. Ce fut lui, Levi, qui donna son nom à la jeune fille. « Elle s'appelle Alice » avait-il déclaré aux deux autres hommes.

Maintenant, tandis que les ténèbres recouvraient de plus en plus sa vie, tandis que la mort se rapprochait avec sa grande faucheuse, il souriait encore. Oui, Jack et Glen avaient fini par se rendre compte de l'identité de la mère de la jeune Alice. Le visage de Lacie revenait le hanter avec ses yeux bordeaux, ses cheveux noirs et sa voix qu'il aimait tant quand elle chantait. En fait, il s'était réellement attaché à elle et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi le nom de leur fille. Il déplorait juste de ne pas pouvoir être là pour cette fille qui était la sienne mais il se disait qu'un jour, elle saurait la vérité. En y réfléchissant, Jack et Oswald lui parleraient peut-être de ses parents et surtout de sa mère dont elle tirait son nom. Car finalement, Alice n'était qu'un anagramme de Lacie …


End file.
